Delicate
by kinghoraynes
Summary: Dylan has Lily, and Lily has Dylan. That's all they ever wanted from each other.


Chapter 1 – Something

It was the annual dance of the Rosemoor Zoo—the Tiger Dance Celebration that everyone was psyched for in the town. It's celebrated every 3rd of August until 5th of August, and is held in an open area of the Zoo, but the floor is tiled, obviously designed for the dance. Everyone is invited, and visitors have increased since.

It just so happens that Dylan's Mom's birthday is on August 3.

Well, it was his father's choice, since he's the one in charge of the Zoo. But that's not what really matters now. It's one week from now, and it's on a Friday. And tomorrow is Lily's birthday. Great timing.

He doesn't know what to get her, he just doesn't think that a simple hug or kiss on the cheek is enough. He thought more about it, but seemed to get to nothing. Well, he could draw something for her, but he always gives her those everyday.

And he thought about it, and thought about it, and thought about it. Then it struck him. He knew what he had to do.

"I. Am. So. Tired." Lily comes in, panting, as if she'd been hiking or something, to see Dylan, a pen in his mouth, his notebook on his lap, and his knees almost near his chest. He looks up, then fixes his gaze back on his drawing. He then removes the pen from his mouth and sees Lily on the table.

She was sitting on one of the stools, her hands covering her head, and obviously, she was trying to sleep. He couldn't see her face, so he couldn't tell if she was _really _asleep, or just half-asleep.

And so he tried something.

He put down his writing stuff, and stood up, going to Lily. He wrapped his arms around her waist; her eyes snapped open, and she looked up and turned around to see a smirking Dylan. She was giggling a little, because it tickled a lot there, that was her weak spot, and he knew.

She was trying to get out, but he was too strong for her. She eventually stopped squirming when he rested his head on her shoulder, and buried half of his face in it, closing his eyes as Lily watched.

His tan hair was brushing against her neck, and his face just looks so relaxed; much more than she's supposed to be. He was breathing on her shoulder, and she blushed just at the thought of how they could possibly look like from the front.

His arms were still around her waist, so she placed her hands on Dylan's, as if to soothe him, although he was asleep. Lily could feel him smiling on her shoulder, and that she wish that she could stay like this with him, always.

It's only been 2 months after they'd started growing closer together, and they haven't done anything like this before.

Come to think of it, they had been together for 2 months, and they haven't _fully _kissed each other on the _lips_. Only on the cheeks. Not that she was complaining, but.. "Oh no, I'm blushing." She thought.

She realized she shouldn't think too much about this, and just enjoy the moment like it would be their last one, because he's just so special to her, as she is to him. So Lily laid back against him too, but for as for her, her head dangled to the side of Dylan's head, her cheek brushing against his ear.

And after a while, Lily falls asleep on Dylan and he feels it. His eyes slowly open and he gently squirms out of her grip, careful not to wake her. He holds her back with his right hand, and under her knees with the other, and carries Lily to her room, then onto her bed. He lays her down gently, and sits down beside her, just admiring the way she looks right now.

Dylan smiled to himself as he thought of what he had planned for her birthday. He knew that she would love it.

Finally, the day came. He thought that it would never have so soon, but it did. She was so clueless about what would happen. Dylan observed Lily's behavior today, and very closely, too. She was excluded from work today, and so was he.

Such a coincidence.

Lily went uphill later, carrying a basket, wearing a light brown knit sweater, and mid-thigh shorts, her hair flipping in the air; a smile on her face, and she really looks as if she's enjoying herself. Wait, no, not looks—she really _is _enjoying herself.

Dylan saw her beaming face, and it really was extraordinary to see her like that. She was just so beautiful, words could not explain.

He looked at his watch and read: '4:14' He remembered that he was supposed to meet her at 4:15 _always_, and to not be late. "Oh shit!" He ran up, and soon enough, after tripping on 2 tree branches, and maybe 5 twigs, he got there on time. Dylan saw Lily setting up a tablecloth on the ground, and laying out the different food she had brought along with her in the basket. She looked up at him, as soon as she heard footsteps. "Hey Dylan can you—Dylan, you're bleeding!" She said, "Here, let me get it for you." She stood up and grabbed a handkerchief; she started dabbing on his eyebrow.

He must've gotten it while he was going there, and he didn't notice a branch slap or scratch his eyebrow. Maybe.

After she'd finished, she looked at him, and he did so, too. Finally, he said, "Happy birthday, Lily." She smiled at him, and hugged him. "Thank you, for coming." She said. They broke apart, and they both wore smiles on their faces; at the same time, anxious.

Later that night, everything was dark. Except for the lit candles on the path, which Dylan had prepared. Lily went out of the house, and looked at where the candles led to. It was quite long, though she started to follow it, since everyone in the house was asleep.

Yawning and scratching her left eye, she lazily walked towards the end of the path. Seeing the end, she made out a figure of a boy, which she slowly recognized to be—

"Dylan? What're you doing here outside?" The end of the path was clearer and brighter, probably because it's the part of the path most filled with candles.

The luminance on Dylan's face was balanced and toned, which added a better effect to his looks. She could clearly see the smile on his face, though it was a bit dark.

Suddenly, slow music started to play, by the Beatles. He held out his hand, as if asking for a dance; Lily took it gladly and bowed. He placed his arm around her waist, and the other against her fingertips. On the other hand, Lily was holding his shoulders, and next thing they knew, they were waltzing in the dirty pathway—but it was nothing to them right now, in this moment.

She leaned in forward, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Now, it's my turn to do this." She said. He laughs a bit, remembering yesterday. There was a moment of silence between them, and it was, honestly, a bit awkward. So Lily said,

"Dylan?"

"Hm?"

"Can you…sing?"

"Hmm. I can't remember the last time I sung. This was my favorite song ever."

"What's the name of it?"

"'Something.'"

"Who sung it?"

"The Beatles."

"Oh. It's..relaxing and nice. Now, can you sing?"

"I'll try, but if your eardrums break, it's not my fault." She laughs a little.

"Somewhere in her smile.. She knows," He started to sing, and she smiled at this line. "That I don't need another lover, something in her style that shows me. I don't want to leave her now. You know I believe and how."

The music stops, but they still keep on waltzing, but this time, along to Dylan's singing.

"You're asking me, will my love grow? I don't know, I don't know. You stick around, now it may show. I don't know, I don't know.

"Something in the way she grows, and all I have to do is think of her. Something in the things she shows me, I don't want to leave her now, You know I believe and how." He finished the song, and they both stop before the last sentence of the song. Lily moves back slowly, but doesn't look up. Dylan lightly touches her chin and raises it up, so that her gaze is fixed on him, as his is on her. Then, he lets go of it, but her head doesn't go down again; rather, her eyes are locked with his.

"Happy birthday, Lily."

And without knowing it, without thinking of what the consequences would've been, or who could've been watching, he kissed her. And, she kissed him back.

It was the best feeling in the world. They were both warm until the very ends of their fingertips. He was hesitant in doing it at first, but now, he was thinking why he was even unsure to do this. Lily, then, wasn't expecting this. Of course, she knew, eventually, it would happen, but not so soon.

It's not that they both weren't satisfied or pleased—it was just that it was unexpected. But both knew that it was one of their best days together. When they broke apart, Dylan said, "I love you, Lily. I really do." They kissed again for a while, then broke apart again. "I love you too, Dylan. Since the first time I laid eyes on you."

And before they kissed again, Dylan said,

"I can't say that I don't feel the same way, because then I'd be lying."

**A/N: Hey, so I know it's a bit short for some of y'all, but this is all I got for now. Hope you like this one, and that it's not too cheesy. Please be nice, this is my first WBAZ fanfiction. Thank you! R&R pweez :)**

**~Mar-shallLee**


End file.
